Strangers
by rkoviper
Summary: After a breakup with her boyfriend, Candice looks to move on with her life and finally focus on her career. However, before she even starts, she bumps into a stranger... a devilishly handsome young man, who has a strategy into getting Candice under his grasps. A series of events begin to unfold leading into a shocking revelation and an unexpected reunion.
1. Why you gotta be Anonymous?

**Strangers**

**Candice Michelle just broke up with her boyfriend, Jack Swagger, only to be focusing on her career. Maria, her best friend is trying to get her back in finding love again. Before Candice can refuse, she stumbles upon a stranger, a mysterious Viper and Candice immediately falls head over heels for him. Candice tries to get to know him more, but he refuses to give her his name and Candice is addicted to him...she has to have him. But Jack wants her back. Can Candice find herself in the arms of this stranger? Or will Jack somehow get her back?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYONE. I DONT OWN ANYTHING RELATED WWE.**

Candice slumped in her seat, she did not want to hear Maria give her another lecture on trying to find the perfect man for her. "Come on Candy, Im sure the right guy is out there just waiting for you." Maria tried to get Candice back in the game. "I told you. Im trying to focus on my career now. I dont have time to think about boys." Candice remarked. "Not boys Candice. _Men_. Men are sexy not boys." Maria said as she giggled. Candice shook her head as a smile broke across her face. "You are crazy." Candice smiled at her friend. "Yeah I know." Maria smiled. "I have to go Maria. I'll see you around." Candice got up and started to walk away. While walking she bumped into someone, Candice fell to the ground. "Owww! Hey could you watch what you are doing please?" Candice said rubbing her head. "Sorry." the man responded. He offered her his hand as Candice grabbed it. He pulled Candice to her feet. "Thanks for helping me. I really appreacia-" Candice stopped in mid sentence as she took a look at the man.

_Wow. He is so sexy. Who is this guy? And how come I've never seen him around here before? _Candice thought to herself. "Your welcome." the man responded. Candice adored his rich deep voice and admired his aqua blue eyes. "I've never seen you around here before." Candice said to the man. "I've just moved here from St. Louis, Missouri." the man replied. "Oh well, welcome to New Jersey." Candice offered him a wide smile. The man smiled a little bit. "Thanks." the man thanked Candice. "My name is Candice Michelle." Candice introduced herself. "Nice to meet you Candice Michelle. I guess I'll see you around." the man began to walk away. "Hey! I didnt get your name." Candice called. The man stopped, he turned to look at Candice. He smirked at her. "Anonymous...for now." The man replied as he walked away. Candice stood with her jaw opened in a little O. _Who does he think he is? Thinks he can not give me his name only to leave me to get to know him more. _Candice thought. Candice then suddenly felt hotness in her cheeks as she began to blush.

_Oh my...I hate to say it but it worked. The mystery around this guy makes me more attracted to him like he's some kind of chick magnet. _"I have to call Maria." Candice said as she pulled out her phone and began to walk.

_"Hello?" _Maria said into her cell phone. "Maria. Omigoodness! I have to tell you something." Candice said. _"Whats up Candy?" _Maria asked. "I just met a guy and he is so darn cute girl!" Candice said to Maria. "_What happened to trying to focus on your career?" _Maria asked. "Well, I was until I met him." Candice replied. _"What happened?"_ Maria asked. "I was walking home when I bumped into him. We talked and he told me that he moved from St. Louis, Missouri to here in New Jersey. I told him my name, but when I asked him what his name was he said Anonymous for now." Candice explained. _"Wow. This guy is a mystery." _Maria said. _"I guess its up to you to get to know him more and he hopefully might give you his name." _Maria said. _"I have to go Candy, thats my boo. Bye." _Maria said as she hung up the phone.

Candice arrived home, still thinking about this stranger, this mystery man she just met moments ago. _I hope I see him again. _Candice thought. Her cell phone started to vibrate. She looked at her phone and frowned. She just recieved a text message from her ex boyfriend, Jack Swagger.

The text read:

_Candice, baby, Im sorry. Can we at least work things out? And maybe...hopefully we can try again? xxJack_

_My career wasnt the only reason why I broke up with Jack. Him and I got in a huge fight and I just gave up on this relationship between the two of us and I just simply walked out, not even daring to look back only to come crawling back into his arms. Besides I moved on, and I just met a guy and Im determined to get to know this guy, he's not getting off that easy...believe me. _

Candice took a quick shower, went into her room and layed down on her bed, looking foward to another day tomorrow.

**Review. Im not sure if I want to continue writing this and plus Im trying to overcome Writer's Block. Ugghhh! I cant think! lol **


	2. A day in the office with Mr Anonymous

Candice woke up with the sun shining on her face. She yawned as she smiled looking out of the window. "Gotta go to work!" Candice said jumping out of bed. She took a quick shower and got dressed really fast. There was a knock at her door. "Im coming!" Candice said as she rushed toward the door She opened the door to see Maria with Ted Dibiase Jr, her boyfriend around her arm. "Hey Candy!" Maria greeted her friend. "Hey Candy!" Ted greeted Candice as well. Candice frowned at him. "Dont call me that." Candice said shaking her head. "Are you ready to go to work? Stephanie expects us to be there early and ready to work." Maria said. "Yeah, Im ready lets go." Candice said walking out of her house shutting the door right behind her. "Lets go ladies." Ted said putting his arms around both Maria and Candice. "Could you not touch me please? You already have a woman to touch Ted." Candice replied bitterly. "Ouch. Candice that hurts!" Ted said holding his chest.

"Whatever." Candice said as she got in her friends car and headed off to work.

Meanwhile...

"Well, look who it is." John Cena said to his friend Randy Orton as he approached him. "Bonjour..." Randy greeted his friend. "So how's your first day in Jersey so far? You like?" John asked. "Its aight. This place is nothing like St. Louis." Randy said as he looked around his new environment he was going to adapt to. "I met a girl yesterday." Randy said. "Really? Whats her name?" John asked. "Candice Michelle." Randy said as he thought back to meeting Candice yesterday. "She hot?" John asked. "Yeah. She has a pretty face, and a nice body too." Randy said. "Did you get her phone number?" John asked. "No." Randy replied. "Email address?" John asked. "No." Randy replied. "What the heck Randy? You meet a woman and you dont get her phone number or email address?" John asked shocked at his friend's actions. Randy shook his head and smirked at John. "Thats what she wants me to do. She wants me to ask her for her phone number and her email address." Randy said as he smirked at his friend.

"What are you talking about?" John asked. Randy's smirk grew and later turned into Randy's famous smirk. "I already know she wants me John." Randy said to his friend. "So what are you planning to do?" John asked. Randy's smirk then grew into a smile. "Well, thats something for her to find out." Randy said. After yesterday, an idea already popped in Randy's mind. Randy smiled at his idea as he stroked his chin. "Well? Are you gonna let me in on the plan?" John asked. "Come here." Randy said to John as John moved closer to Randy. Randy whispered something in John's ear as John started to smile. "Wow. I never thought of it that way. Thats...thats brilliant. Randy you are a genious!" John said as he high fived Randy. "Well I do have a way with using my head." Randy said as he leaned back on his chair putting his feet on the table. "So, you never told her your name?" John asked. "No sir." Randy replied. "When are you going to tell her your name?" John asked. "I dont know. I'll just see where my plan goes from here." Randy said.

At work...

Candice works for Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie owns a magazine company called, Divas magazine, a magazine for women of course. Candice owns her own colmun in the mag, the topic she has is Love and Relationships. Perfect. Candice wants to focus on her career, and the fact that she broke up with her boyfriend, Jack Swagger, and now has to return to work only to write about love and relationships was just a perfect mixture for her. _Thats great. _Candice sarcastically thought to herself. Candice went to her office and started to write her daily colmun. As she wrote, her office phone started to ring as Candice picked up the phone to answer it. "Divas Magazine, Candice Michelle speaking..." Candice said into the phone line. "Well, well, well, if it isnt Miss Candice Michelle." a male voice said on the other line. Candice's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Who is this?" Candice asked.

"You dont remember me? We met yesterday remember? Mr. Anonymous." Randy said on the other line. Candice almost felt like her heart stopped. _Its him. How did he get this number? And why is he calling me right in the middle of work? _Candice thought. "How did you get this number?" Candice asked. "Oh I was browsing through the yellow pages and I happen to come across this number." Randy replied. "Well, if I do recall, we didnt exactly meet yesterday, you still havent told me your name yet." Candice replied. "You know, its werid how we end up either talking to each other or meeting each other. I can see you right now." Randy said on the other line. "What are you stalking me now? What am I wearing if you can see me?" Candice asked.

"You're wearing a yellow top with flowers on it, with shorts on. You're wearing your hair out and your wearing a pair of white sneakers. You look kind of cute by the way." Randy said on the other line. Candice felt her cheeks turn hot red as she blushed. Candice then looked around for him. "Look up at your door." Randy said. Candice looked up and seen him standing at the front door with the phone in his hand. He entered her office with a smirk on his face. Candice loved it when he smirked at her like that. It made him look even more cuter...infact, devilishly handsome. "Could you not smirk at me like that please? Im trying to work." Candice said standing her ground. She wasnt about to let this guy over rule her, no matter how cute, or handsome he was, or how much she just wanted to rip his clothes off with her teeth.

Randy's smirk grew wider. "Aww come on Candy. I know that you cant resist this face." Randy said. Candice couldnt help but blush, seeing her blush made Randy smile, he knew he was on his way to victory. "You okay Candice? You look awful red. Are you sick or something?" Randy asked sarcastically. "Shut up." Candice muttered under her breath as she blushed even harder. Randy then began to smile. _Omigosh. He is so darn handsome. I cant take it anymore. _Candice thought to herself. _Get ahold of yourself Candice. You cant let this guy take control of you like this. You cant fall for this guy, you dont even know his name. But the mystery around this guy, makes me more attractred to him. _"Are you done now? Im trying to work and I dont want no one to distract me." Candice said putting her gaze on the computer screen. "Come on, Candy, you cant get rid of me that easy." Randy smirked at her.

"Oh yeah. But my securtity can." Candice smiled at him as she placed her finger on a red button. Randy's smirk grew into another one of those famous smirks as Candice hid her blush from him behind the computer screen. "Suit yourself. I guess I'll be on my way out." Randy said as he began to walk toward the door. "Wait!: Candice managed to say. _Dont say anything...just tell him to get out. _"Do you- do you want to have a few drinks with me later on tonight?" Candice accidently said out loud. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Randy smirked at her. "Mmmm...not tonight. I got something else to do..." Randy lied. Randy left the room leaving Candice red as an apple. _He's lying. I know he has nothing else to do. I dont understand. Usually guys come to me to ask me out on a date. Or to give them my phone number. But this guy, he's something else. I ended up asking him out on a date. Am I really that into this guy? _

_I really did want to continue working before 'Mr. Anonymous' entered my office. But I'd be lying if I said that I didnt enjoy his presence; because honestly, I did. I dont know why but there's something about this guy that draws me to him. I know what it is...its the mystery that surrounds this guy. Why does he insist on doing this to me? He makes everything little to everything big to him. I ask him his name, he says 'Anonymous'. I ask him out on a date, and he refuses? What is up with this guy? _

Candice then drifted her thoughts off her 'mystery man' and got back to work.

**Poor Candice. Randy is making her go crazy for him. Is this apart of Randy's plan? Review :) **


	3. No, he's my mystery man!

Candice left her office and prepared for her lunch. She had to find Maria and tell her about her encounter with Mr. Anonymous again, and how he turned down her offer on drinks later on tonight. "Hey Candy." Maria greeted her friend. "I have to talk to you Ri. Its about..." Candice looked around to see if he was near. "_Him." _Candice said in a low tone. "Oh. Your mystery guy huh? What about him?" Maria asked. "He came by my office today." Candice replied as she started to blush over the thought of him. "Ooh spill it girl! I want to know what happened! Did he ask you out?" Maria asked excited. "Strangely, no." Candice said. Maria frowned and started to scratch her head curiously. "Wow. Thats odd. Alot of guys usually ask the girl out. So what happened?" Maria asked. "I dont know. We just talked and somehow it ended up with me having to ask him out." Candice said. "You asked him out?" Maria said shocked. "What did he say?" Maria asked. "He...he turned down my offer. He said he had some other things to do. But I knew he was lying though." Candice explained.

Maria didnt say anything for a moment. "This is so werid. Are you sure he's a guy?" Maria asked. Candice giggled at her friend's remark. "He is a guy Maria. I cant believe you just said that." Candice said as she giggled. "Well, most guys ask you out right?" Maria asked. "Yeah." Candice replied. "And when you ask them out, most of the time they say yes right?" Maria asked. "Yeah." Candice replied again. "Then what is this guy's problem then? Most guys ask me out, and when I ask them out they always say yes. This is very unusual of a guy to turn you down and not ask you out. Something is not right." Maria replied.

Candice thought about what her friend said. "Maybe he's already taken. Maybe he already has a girlfriend." Maria infered. "Maybe." Candice said, but honestly she didnt really think so. _This guy is new in town. Im sure he hadnt met any girl in Jersey yet, well besides me of course. And Im pretty sure whatever girlfriend he had in Missouri he had to break up with. Besides, he was kind of...I dont know I guess he was flirting with me in a strange kind of way. Whatever he was doing, whether it was to see if I was falling for him or to see that I wanted him, it worked. Slowly but surely, I was falling for this stranger. The mystery makes me want to get to know him more. _

_I just wish he just be a guy and ask me out on a date, because whatever he is doing to me...its driving me insane and it makes me want him even more. _"Hey you guys." someone said. Candice turned to see Barbie Blank, or as she prefers Kelly Kelly walk toward her and Maria. Candice rolled her eyes at the sight of her. She cannot stand Kelly Kelly. Every time Candice meets a guy, Kelly is the first one to take him and Candice despised her for ever doing that to her; considering that the two of them used to be best friends. "Barbie doll." Candice muttered under her breath. "So Candice, I seen you talking to a guy who was in your office earlier." Kelly said to her. Candice rolled her eyes. _Great. Now she wants to take my mystery man. Oh no sugar. Not happening. _"I've never seen him around here before. Who is he?" Kelly asked. "Nobody of your concern." Maria said to Kelly. Kelly and Maria never got along. This was because Maria started to hang out with Candice and Kelly was always jealous of her. When this happened, Kelly turned on Candice and they both went in their seperate ways.

Just when Kelly was about to speak again, she spotted Randy who was making his way out of the building. Kelly licked her lips at the sight of him. "Tramp." Maria muttered. "Hey handsome!" Kelly called to Randy. Randy stopped and turned to Kelly. Kelly gave him a flirty smile, and in return Randy winked at her. Kelly let out a little giggle and without her looking Randy flashed Candice a sly smile. Maria saw who Candice was looking at. "Is that him?" Maria asked. Candice blushed really hard and she shook her head at Maria. Maria's eyebrows raised in interest. "Wow. He is cute Candy." Maria said. Randy knew what the two girls were talking about. Randy gave Candice not one but two winks and left the building. Candice smiled widely. "He. Is. Goregous." Kelly smiled as she twisted her hair. "He's mine. See, he winked at me. He wants me." Kelly said as she walked away.

Candice turned to Maria and smirked at her. "Thats why he gave me two winks!" Candice yelled out to Kelly. Kelly looked at Candice with her jaw wide opened. She rolled her eyes and stomped her way out of the room, huffing and puffing. Maria and Candice were left giggling at the sight of Kelly leaving in a dramatic way. "Wow. She aint never gonna change." Maria said. "You said it." Candice agreed. "So that was him? Wow." was all that Maria can say about Candice's mystery man. "Yeah, wow is right. I just wish I wonder why he's doing all of this?" Candice asked. They both grew quiet. "Well, I have to be going. Gotta go to work." Candice said going back upstairs to her office. "Yeah. Same here. I'll see you around Candy." Maria said as she waved to her friend. Candice went back upstairs to her office.

Hours later...

Candice walked out of her office putting her jacket on. "You really did an excellent job on your colmun today Candice. Soon as we printed it out, it already became a hit with many women, especially myself. I am very impressed Candice." Stephanie McMahon said to her. Candice couldnt help but smirk, she can tell that she was single which was one of the reasons why Stephanie read her colmun. "Thanks Steph. I have to go now." Candice said walking out the building. "I'll see you tomorrow." Stephanie waved goodbye to her worker. Soon as Candice walked out of the bulding she immediately reconginzed a certain 'stranger' leaning up against the wall. "Dont you have anything better to do. After all, you did say you had something to do tonight, therefore declining my offer on a few drinks." Candice said as she turned to Randy.

"I do have something to do. Im walking you home." Randy said with a smirk on his face. Candice blushed, she never expected that. "I see Im making you blush again..." Randy said under his breath. "Will you just leave me alone please? I am a grown woman, I can walk home on my own." Candice said bitterly. Randy held his chest dramatically. "Ouch, Candy that hurt!" Randy said as he chuckled. "You better shut up or I will cause you to be hurt! And its Candice to you!" Candice threatened. Candice wasnt going to let this stranger run her, she had no idea what he was doing with her, whether it was flirting with her or just simply annoying her, she was falling for this stranger and she was trying her best not to show it. "Okay _Candice_..." Randy said emphasizing her name. "So you majored in journalism?" Randy asked. "Yeah. Which landed me in working for Divas Magazine." Candice told him. "Oh so your the one writing that colmun on relationships and love?" Randy asked.

Candice raised her eyebrows at Randy. "Im sensing someone likes to show their feminime side. How do you know that?" Candice asked. "My sister buys that mag everyday, and she reads it, she loves your colmun." Randy explained. "Well tell your sister I said thank you very much." Candice said as they both stopped in front of her house. "This your crib? Wow, nice place, well from the outside." Randy said. "Thanks for walking me home. Even though I've could've walked home myself, but thanks anyway." Candice thanked him. "Wait. How about we keep in touch? Here's my email address." Randy said scribbling his email address on a piece of paper and handing it to Candice. Candice looked at his email address and then looked at him. "Anonymousviper? Seriously?" Candice asked. "Well thats about as close you are getting to my name." Randy smirked at her. "Hahaha. Your hilarious." Candice replied sarcastically.

"So...you'll IM me tonight maybe?" Randy asked. "Yeah. I'll IM you. I'll see you around, 'Anonymousviper'." Candice smiled as she waved goodbye to Randy. "See you Candice." Randy waved Candice goodbye.

**Review**


	4. Randy's Plan

Candice went inside her house and took a quick shower before immediately getting on her lap top. Candice opened her laptop and went to her email and realized she recieved a message from Randy. She read it and went to her IM screen as Randy was the first to IM her.

**anonymousviper: Whats up Candy?**

Candice frowned at the first message she got. Only her friends called her Candy and this mystery man wasnt exactly her friend. He didnt even give her his name yet and he has the nerve to call her Candy.

**Candilicious: How many times i have to tell you this? Call me **_**Candice. **_

Candice clicked the enter button as she thought about asking him out again. _I wonder what he'll say if I asked him out again. He probably doesnt have anything else to do. _Just then she got a reply.

**anonymousviper: What do you want me to call you? **_**"Candilicious?" **_

Candice immediately rolled her eyes and began typing a reply.

**Candilicious: NO! I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME CANDICE! THAT IS THE NAME I WAS BORN WITH, THE NAME THAT IS CLEARLY ON MY BIRTH CERTIFICATE! CANDICE! CANDICE! CANDICE!**

**anonymousviper: ARE YOU YELLING AT ME? DOES THIS SIGNAL THAT YOU ARE YELLING AT ME? lol ;)**

**Candilicious: Okay, quit being a smartbutt! What is wrong with you? **

**anonymousviper: What do you mean? **

**Candilicious: How come you just wont ask me out you moron! Y do u insit on not asking me out? U know you want me! :)**

**anonymousviper: U dont know that. And besides im a guy, i have my own decisions do I not?**

**Candilicious: Yeah but u make the pretty stupid ones! :P**

**anonymousviper: lol :) I am so enjoying playing this little game with you Candice!**

**Candilicious: Game? You think this is a game? Are you trying to play me or something? Whats up? Im starting to wonder what you're actually up to! **

**anonymousviper:...**

**Candilicious: You better tell me!**

**anonymousviper:...**

**Candilcious: ANSWER ME! What exactly is it that you want?**

**anonymousviper: ...I cant tell you.**

**Candilcious: Why not? :/**

**anonymousviper: You're gonna get mad at me if I tell you this...**

**Candilcious: Just tell me.**

**anonymousviper: Its anonymous.**

**Candilcious: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND THIS LITTLE ANONYMOUS THING YOU GOT GOING ON! **

Though Candice hated it, she had to admit. This whole 'anonymous' shield Randy is hiding behind is kind of turning her on.

**anonymousviper: LOL! :)) :D Im having too much fun with this! I cant even stop laughing! XD**

**Candilicious: Hmph. Well im glad your enjoying this! :P Well two can play at that game Mister! And whatever this game is that Im exactly playing, if I win, you have to tell me your name and you have to go out with me! :P **

**anonymousviper: Is this a challenge? Hmmm...I like it! :) And if I win?**

**Candilicious: You can keep hiding your idenity from me and you dont have to go on a date with me! You...you big fat meanie head! :P**

**anonymousviper: Oh real mature Candice...**

**Candilicious: Whatever. I have to go.**

**anonymousviper: Bye Candilicious!**

**Candilicious: Why you little slick bastard!**

Candice closed her laptop and a huge smile spreaded across her face. She had to be honest, she enjoyed that conversation she was having with her mystery man. She couldnt stop thinking about him and that little smirk he put on when he visited her office. This whole anonymous thing was driving her mad crazy. She was turned on by this whole thing with her mystery guy. So much that everytime she seen him, she was tempted to just jump on him and started to kiss him, start to do whatever she wanted with the guy. 

**Meanwhile...**

John Cena and John Morrison were chatting away, as they were both drinking at a bar. "Hey! Look who it is!" John said turning his attention to Randy. "So, Randy. Explain to John your plan." John Cena said pointing to John Morrison. "Okay. You know how women have men approach them and ask them out and all that stuff." Randy said as John M shook his head. "Well...Im switching it up a bit. Instead of just asking her out...hmmm how can I put this?" Randy said stroking his chin. "You are basically teasing her." John C said. "Yeah, thats about it. A typical man would see a girl, and just ask her out. Any other man who knows this, would switch it up a bit and tease her just to see the girl go crazy for him. And by doing this my friends, it makes the girl want the man even more; and thats exactly where I got Candice at right now." Randy said. "Are you trying to play her or something? I dont get it." John M said confused. "No. No. Dont get me wrong, I really do like Candice. Look, let me put it like this. Morrison, how did you approach Melina? What did you do?" Randy asked.

"Well, I walked up to her and offered to buy her a drink. We talked, we laughed, and then I ended up asking her out." John M explained. Randy snapped his fingers. "You asked her out. See thats my thing, instead of just asking Candice out, I've decided to switch things up a bit, just by simply teasing her that she cant have me that easily and by doing this, it makes Candice go insane and makes her want me even more." Randy said. "Oh. I get it now. I should of thought of that before. Thats really a smart idea." John M said. "Yeah, but I do have another idea." Randy said as a smirk suddenly appeared on his face. "Oh man. Whats he up to now?" John C asked. "You know fellas. You can do alot with yourself if you just simply use your knowledge on getting women to your advantage." Randy said stroking his chin. "Well, I gotta go fellas." Randy said as he walked out the bar.

**So the secret is out...you think Candice is going to find out about Randy's plan soon? **


	5. Leave me wanting more!

**Candice's POV**

The next day was usually the same thing I do everyday. Get up, take a shower, go to work, you know the usual. But today as I was sitting at my office I never expected a certain someone to show up at my job, and no Im not talking about my mystery man. I typed a few sentences on the computer when I hear a knock at the door. I looked up and thats when I seen a tall, muscular guy holding a bunch of roses in his hand, covering his face at the same time. I stood up as I observed the rest of him. I know those sneakers anywhere. Those are the same exact sneakers I bought for my ex boyfriend, Jack Swagger. I leaned up against the desk. "Come in." I yelled as Jack entered my office. "Delivery." Jack said disguising his voice. I shook my head at the failed attempt to trick me. "I wasnt born yesterday Jack. I know those sneakers anywhere." I said as I frowned at him. "It could of been someone else for all you have known." Jack said removing the roses away from his face. "Yeah, but you're the only guy I know who draws on their sneakers." I said rolling my eyes. _Ugh, what did I see in him? He maybe sweet sometimes, but he acts so childish. _Jack shook his head at me and then smiled as he handed me roses. "For you my love." Jack said. I stepped back behind my desk. "Im sorry Jack, but I cant accept those." I said shaking my head.

"Why not?" Jack asked confused. "You see, this is why we broke up. You barely even know me, you dont even know that im allergic to roses, and you dont even know what my favorite flower is either." I said as I felt my anger rise. "Alright Candice. Forget the roses..." Jack said throwing them in the trash. "Look, Im sorry Candice. I've realized how much of a jerk I've been. Please, just forgive me and maybe we can try this again?" Jack said holding my hand and getting down on one knee making it look like he was about to pop the question to me. _And how many times I've heard this before? _"No, Jack." I said taking my hand out of his. "Why?" Jack asked with a pleading face. "Well, I already know how this little cycle between us goes. We're together, you act like a jerk, we fight, we break up, and we end up getting back together again, and it just repeats. You know things arent going to work out between us Jack." I said. "How do you know? What are you like a psychic or something?" Jack asked me. "Well, I just know that doing the same thing over and over again, only to expect a different result, is a sign of insanity." I explained. Jack looked at me confused.

"Its like when you forget your phone at home. When you keep forgeting to bring your cell phone with you everywhere you go only to expect a different result is a sign that you are insane. Its the same thing with our relationship. You keep asking me to come back to you only to see how far we can really go this time. But in reality the cycle just repeats all over again." I explained. Jack continued to look at me with a confused expression on his face. "I've took some psychology classes and used some of that to my advantage in my colmun. Anyway, to put it in a simple way...you're insane Jack." I said to him as I hear another knock at my door. Jack and I both look up to see my mystery man waiting outside patiently with a smirk on his face. I've seen him look at me, still smirking and then turned to look at Jack and began frown.

**Randy's POV**

I frown at the tall blonde guy standing next to Candice. _What the heck? This was not apart of my plan...just remain calm Randy. Stick to the plan...STICK TO THE PLAN! _ I straigtened up my stance and looked at Candice who was ever looking so beautiful today. My face broke out into a smirk as Candice waves at me. I stepped a little closer to the office door just so I can hear what they were both saying. "Candice? Whats going on? Are you seeing someone else?" I heard the blonde guy ask. I chuckled as I continued to smirk at Candice. _I'll assume that this is her ex-boyfriend. Hmph, what a chump! _"I need you to leave Jack. I cant have you in here." Candice said guiding Jack to the door. "Well you have another guy standing outside your office!" Jack complained. "I dont care. He's my friend, now get out!" Candice said as she pushes Jack out the door. "Dont let the entrance door hit you on the way out!" Candice yelled as I walked in her office.

Candice then walks back to her desk and goes back to work. I stand in front of her desk and watched her with a sly smirk on my face. After few minutes of silence, she finally looked up at me. "What?" She asks. "So...Im guessing that was your ex-boyfriend huh?" I ask still smirking at her. I watched her as she tried to hide her bright red blush by just simply looking down at the floor. "Yeah." She said keeping her gaze on the floor. "Im up here, not on the floor Candy." I said. Candice pounded her fist on her desk as she looked at me angry. My smirk grew wider as I watched what it looked like to be smoke fumming from the inside of her ears. Haha just kidding. But I can perfectly imagine that though. I love it when she gets angry. She's way sexxier when she's angry. "You're blushing..." I informed her as I watched her again trying to hide her blush, but then gives up as she smiles brightly at me. _Score one for Randy. Haha, I know she wants me, I know deep down inside she just wants to jump on me and kiss me. My plan is working, I am officially driving this woman crazy for me. _

"Candice, can I ask you a question?" I asked as she looks up from her computer screen. "Yeah, sure whats up." Candice replied as I smirked at her. "Do you like me?" I ask her. The room suddenly fell quiet...deathly quiet...just what I wanted. "Do you mean as a friend?" Candice asked. "No, I mean do you _**like **_me?" I asked emphasizing the word like. I watched as she slightly blushed at the question. She stood up and started to shuffle through files that were on top of a cabinet. "No. I have no intention in being in a relationship with you." Candice replied. My smirk only just grew at the response..._I know she's lying. _"Liar." I said as I stood up. "Im not lying. You're not me, you dont have no idea whats going on inside my head." Candice said looking through another file. "True. But I do have the ability to read people to see if they are lying are not..." I said as I kept reading her face.

"Oh and by the way, your face is easy to read so..." I stopped as I took a step foward toward her. "You going to answer my question truthfully or are you going to have to make me come over there?" I threatened her playfully with a smile on my face. "I dont have the right to answer any question." Candice said now smirking at me. "Oh yeah. Says who?" I ask raising my eyebrows. "The fifth amendment." Candice replies as I let out a chuckle. "Yeah thats right I have my rights." Candice said giggling. "Oh so now you're pulling the Bill of Rights on me now huh?" I said as I finally stopped chuckling. "Candice...do..you...like...me?" I asked her again. "I plead the fifth." Candice said crossing her arms. Thats it, I warned her.

**Candice's POV**

I watch as 'Mr. Anonymous' who I'll refer to as of right now,(until I figure out his name) smirk at me. He shakes his head at me as his smirk then turned into a smile. _Oh man, what is he up to now? _He then starts to walk toward me in a fast pace. "What are you doing?" I asked him but he ignored me. Seconds later, my back met with the wall as I find that he is pinning me up against the wall of my office. _Omigosh! This is crazy! What happens if Stephanie just happens to walk past my office? I cant let him do this to me, I have to get out! _I tried to struggle free but his grip on both of my arms are too tight. He pressed his body up against mine and his face was nearly inches away from mine. "You gonna tell me now?" He asked me, gazeing deep into my eyes. _Omigoodness...his eyes are so hypnotizing! His goregous blue eyes...I keep telling myself to turn away but I couldnt help it, I stared intensely in his eyes. _"No." I responded as he pressed his body more up against me. "Now?" He asked again. I shook my head again. He then moved my head to the left exposing the rest of my neck.

He took his hand and started to stroke my neck. I whimpered hoping he wouldnt find my good spot. He kept stroking it until he felt me shake. _I hate myself. _He found my good spot of my neck and started to blow on it sending chills up and down my spine and turning me on as well. "Now?" He asked again. "No." I said again. He then turned my head to face him. I watched as his eyes looked down at my lips. He moved really closed to my face, inches away from my lips. "Last chance." He said. I shook my head no again as he deeply sighed thus him having his breath brush up against my lips. He was about to let go of me when he kissed me, and Im not talking lip locking or anything. He just kissed the tip of my lips with a light peck. _I cant take it anymore! _I tried pulling him close to me but he broke free. "I'll see you later Candy." He said as he winked at me. _Why does he keep doing this to me? He just leaves me wanting more! _I sit back down from my desk as I return back to work. But I couldnt, my mind was constantly on my mystery man.

**Review please! **


	6. Chopped and Screwed I

Candice walked down the halls of her work building when she finally came across Maria's office. "Omigosh! Maria! He came to my office again!" Candice said. Maria stopped typing and looked at Candice. "Who?" Maria asked. "_Him_." Candice emphasized as Maria's eyes widened. "Oh your mystery guy. What he say?" Maria asked. "Oh he asked if I liked him, and I lied and said no and then-" Candice paused. "And then what?" Maria asked. "He had me pinned up against the wall of my office basically torturing me!" Candice yelled. Maria looked at Candice confused. "Torturing you?" Maria said confused. "Not like that Maria. He was turning me on when he touched my neck, blew on my neck, gazeing into his blue eyes, his fresh mint breah brushing up against my lips, and kissing the very tip of my lips." Candice said remembering Randy having her pinned up against the wall. Maria looked at Candice. "Okay. Candy, you really have to get this guy because right now, by the look on your face, it looks like he is driving you mad crazy right now." Maria said determined. "Yeah. Its werid because whenever I say or do something he's always like two steps ahead of me." Candice said stroking her chin. "Well we have to be at least a few more steps ahead of him." Maria said. "Knock, knock, knock." Ted said entering the office. "Oh hey Teddy Bear." Maria said smiling at Ted. Ted frowned. "Please dont call me that." Ted said annoyed.

"Hey Candice, some blonde guy is looking for you." Ted said as he sat on Maria's desk. Candice rolled her eyes. "Jack. Im not worried about him. Maria, come on its our lunch break. And Im sure Mr. Anonymous is bound to show his face in this building soon." Candice said to Maria as she stood up. "Mr. Anonymous?" Ted asked confused. "Its a very long story." Candice said turning to Ted and then walking out of Maria's office. Walking downstairs, and into the lunchroom area, the first person Candice seen was her mystery man sitting up against the wall talking with a few guys. "Maria he's here." Candice said hiding behind her. Randy turned and spotted Candice hidding behind Maria. "Nice try Candy, but I can see that you are hiding behind your red head cutie." Randy said smirking at the sight. Maria blushed as Ted shook his head at Randy. "My apologies. But I am not interested in the red head if thats what you are wondering." Randy said to Ted as he winked at Candice. Candice sat down at the table as her back was facing Randy. Randy then began to walk up behind Candice as he put a finger over his mouth signaling Ted and Maria to be quiet. Randy then kneeled down beside Candice. "Thats not going to work Candice." Randy whispered in Candice's ear sending more chills down Candice's body.

Randy walked away as Candice was red hot. "Candice, are you alright?" Ted asked. "Dont you say anything or I will cut you!" Candice said raising her fingernails. "Candice, if he driving you this crazy, how about you try a second attempt of asking him out?" Maria asked. Candice slumped in her seat. "Maria, its not going to be that easy." Candice said. "Why would you think that?" Ted asked. "Because I _know _this guy, he's bound to have any trick up his sleeve." Candice said. "Just try." Maria said. Candice sighed. _Well, maybe I might get lucky this time. _Candice got up and started to walk towards Randy who again was talking to a few guy friends. "Hey." Candice said offering her best smile to Randy. "Look, I think we both got off the wrong foot when we met." Candice replied calmly. "I guess you can call it that." Randy said smirking at Candice. Candice pounded the wall. _That smirk. That smirk always gets me. _Candice thought to herself. "Anyway, I was thinking we can maybe go out for a bite to eat?" Candice asked. Randy began to stroke his chin actually thinking about this question. "Love..." Randy began to say. "Is about to end." Randy finished. Candice looked at him confused. _What? _Candice said to herself.

"Why?" Candice asked. "I cant leave my friends." Randy said looking over to John Cena, and John Morrison and shrugging his shoulders at the same time. Candice turned around as Randy smirked at Ted. Ted stood up as he pointed to Candice and started to laugh out loud hysterically. "What is so funny Ted?" Candice asked angry. "You should have seen your face!" Ted cried out in laughter. "He said no didnt he?" Ted asked. "Yeah. Your point?" Candice asked crossing her arms. Ted laughed even harder. "He's lying!" Ted cried out loud still laughing as he pointed at Randy. "What? Ted what are you saying?" Candice asked. "THAT YOU'VE OFFICIALLY BEEN CHOPPED AND SCREWED!" Ted cried out in laughter. "Ted! That is not funny!" Maria said hitting him in the arm. "Yes it is! To a guy! Thats why he's laughing!" Ted cried out as Candice turned to Randy who was laughing along with Ted. Candice's face was red with embarrassment.

Candice wanted to be angry with Randy right now, but she didn't show it. Candice pushed her anger aside as she smiled at Randy and pointed to him nodding her head at the same time. _I am going to get you back! _Candice thought to herself as she realized Randy answered her little face expression Candice gave him. Candice read his face which basically read: _Bring it on! _"Maria, come on. We have to be a few more steps ahead of him, remember?" Candice whispered into Maria's ear as the two girls quickly left the lunch area.


	7. Smash I

Candice, Maria and Ashley entered in Candice's home. "Chopped and Screwed huh?" Ashley asked. "Yes, can you believe him?" Candice asked shrugging her shoulders as she began to pace back and forth. "So, he basically just played you?" Ashley asked. "Yes." Candice replied. "Do you think he likes you?" Maria asked. "I think he likes me, but everytime I ask him out he says no? What the hell?" Candice pouted. "Maybe he is doing this to attract more of your attention." Ashley suggested. "Wait, what did you just say?" Candice asked. "I said maybe he is doing this to attract more of your attention." Ashley repeated. Candice snapped her fingers. "Thats it!" Candice said as he face lit up. "I just noticed your mental light bulb turn on Candy. What do you have in mind?" Maria asked. "If he's doing this to attract more of my attention, then maybe I can do something that attracts more of his attention." Candice replied. "How are you going to do that Candice? I mean everytime you do do something this guy is already two steps ahead of you." Maria said. Candice stroked her chin.

"I'll do it when he least expects it. That way he wont see it coming." Candice replied. All of a sudden, there was a beep noise. Candice turned her attention to the laptop. "Thats Him." Candice blushed. "What are you waiting for? Go and answer it." Ashley said as her and Maria approached Candice's laptop.

**anonymousviper: You seriously want to go out with moi? **

Candice shook her head at the question. "Seriously, how dumb can this guy be? What kind of question is that?" Maria asked. "He's doing that on purpose. Dont fall for it Ri." Candice warned Maria as she returned back to the computer screen and began to type.

**Candilious: Cute and smart. Thats too much of a guess...considering you were right in front of me when I asked you? Duhh!**

Candice turned to Ashley and Maria. "How's that sound?" Candice asked. Ashley went over to re-read it. "Sounds good. I mean what else could he say?" Ashley asked. Another beep went off from the laptop as Candice looked at the screen again.

**anonymousviper: No you dont. You dont wanna go out with me and dont even try to lie your way out of this. **

Candice re-read what the message said again and then turned to Ashley confused. "I spoke too soon." Ashley simply said. "What is he talking about? He was right there when you asked him out? How can he just say "No you dont wanna go out with me" when you asked him anyway?" Maria wondered. "I bet you he is up to something. Like he is always." Candice replied as she heard her laptop beep again.

**anonymousviper: I know what you want. I know what you want. Na na na na na! XD **

"What is he like a psychic or something like that?" Maria asked. "No, Maria. Im telling you he's up to something. What should I do?" Candice asked. "Ask him what do you want?" Ashley replied. "But what if he says something to make me feel, well, I dont know stupid or something?" Candice asked. Ashley just stared at the screen. "Fine. I'll do it. Only to see what he has to say." Candice replied as she started to type.

**Candilious: What're you some type of mind reader or something? What do I want if thats really the case? **

Candice sat back and waited for a response when she recieved a text from Jack.

_Whats with you and that dude? Answer me! I want to know now!_

_Jack_

"What did he say Candy?" Maria asked. "Jack wants me to tell him about me and my mystery man. Im not telling him anything. Cuz I know he's just going to get in my business and try to find a way to get me back." Candice replied. "Let me see." Maria asked as Candice handed her cell phone. Candice then heard a beep from her laptop again.

**anonymousviper: Smash! **

Candice was beyond confused now. "Smash?" Ashley said staring at the computer screen. "I dont know what he's up to now." Ashley replied. Candice pounded her hands on the table. "What does that mean?" Candice said annoyed. Candice then began to type on the computer screen angry.

**Candilicious: LOOK HERE HOT SHOT! I AM NOT IN ANY MOOD TO SOLVE THIS STUPID MIND GAME! WHAT THE HECK IS SMASH SUPPOSED TO MEAN? **

Ashley looked at Candice's face, she could of sworn she seen smoke fuming from Candice's ears. "Wow Candice. I never seen you go this crazy over a guy before." Ashley said. "Well, because all the guys ask me out and everything. But this guy..." Candice paused. "He's really different. And the things he does, sure it makes me mad, but it makes me even more attracted to him." Candice replied as she heard another beep.

**anonymousviper: XD Oooh wow! I am having too much fun! I gotta go. I will give you your answer soon, my darling Candice.**

**Candilicious: Wait! Im not finished with you!**

It was already too late. Randy had already signed off. Candice sighed. "How am I supposed to get this guy?" Candice asked. "Hey look Candy. I got you a nice ringtone!" Maria replied. "Look listen!" Maria said as she played the ringtone.

The ringtone played a tune that sounded like this:

_I wanna know, I wanna know, your name, your name, your name_

_Why you gotta be anonymous? _

_I gotta know, I gotta know, your name, your name, your name_

_Why you gotta be anonymous?_

_What's your name?_

_Anonymous_

_Where you at?_

_Anonymous_

_When I think about you I get a rush_

_I wanna meet my Mr. Anonymous_

Maria was bopping to the song until Candice snatched her phone. Maria then began to giggle. "This isnt funny Maria. I dont drive you crazy by playing songs like that." Candice complained.

_I wonder what is he talking about when he says "Smash?" This guy is driving me nuts. I have to get him some how. _

**Review!**


	8. Smash II

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the lyrics to Smash. The lyrics belong to their respective owner which is Chris Brown. **

Candice and Ashley were downtown to see if they spotted Randy any where. As they were walking, they began to hear music. Then they both heard someone singing and Candice turned to see Randy singing horribly to a song. Randy stopped as he smirked at Candice. "You said you wanted to know what I was talking about when I said smash right?" Randy asked. "No, I just came down here to watch you make a fool out of yourself and sing horribly." Candice sarcastically said. Randy's smirk grew wider. "I like the sarcasm." Randy replied. _If he smirks at me one more time..._"Maybe this song will give you a clear answer." Randy said as he turned the volume up.

_Guess who's steppin' in the room,_

_It's your boy breezy hit 'em with the autotune,_

_Automatic, systematic, robo dude,_

_Coz' I want to,_

_I'm the kinda guy that don't follow rules_

_So c'mon baby girl lets break a few,_

_But let me say this _

_Hold, on, are you sure you wanna play with fire?_

_I'm guaranteed to take it higher, if you don't think then you're a liar, yeaaah _

_You don't want my number baby, you don't want my math,_

_I know what you want, I know what you want,_

_You don't want no picture baby or no autograph_

_I know what you want, I know what you want,_

_You wanna hit it hit it hit it smash_

_Hit it hit it hit it smash _

Ashley's eyes widened. "I know what he's talking about now!" Ashley exclaimed. "WHAT?" Candice asked. The music was apparently too loud. "I SAID I KNOW WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT NOW!" Ashley yelled. "WHAT IS IT?" Candice yelled. Ashley took Candice by the hand and led her far away from the music. "I get it now. He says that he knows you want to sleep with him." Ashley explained. Candice looked at her confused. "In other words, he says he knows you want to "hit it." Ashley explained again. Candice stared at her. "Dont you get it? Remember last night when he was like _"I know what you want, I know what you want?" _Ashley asked. "Yeah I do." Candice replied. "Well this is his answer. He thinks that you want to _hit it hit it hit it. Smash! _Come on Candice, the song obviously speaks itself!" Ashley explained. Candice shook her head as she now understood what Ashley was trying to say to her. _How can he think that? I really do like him, and I would love to get to know him more. Which is one of the reason why I want to know his name. But in a way, he's kind of right. _

_The stuff he does makes me want to "smash" him. Smash meaning sleep with him. But who's fault is that? Its his fault for doing all of those werid stuff to me, which drives me really crazy! Ugh! This is what I cant stand! He's always a few steps ahead of me! And he always seems to read my mind at times. Wow. I want him. I need him. Me watching the scene of him rejecting me play in my mind over and over again just makes me want him even more! He's like a drug, and Im addicted to him. I cant stand a day without seeing his face, without seeing him smirk at me. I have to confront him. I have to stand my ground and not show him my weakness. _

Candice then began to walk back downtown where she had seen Randy. She smirked at him when she spotted him. "How could you honestly know what I want? And by the way, "Smash" is not what I want exactly." Candice said to him. Randy smirked at her. "Come on Candice. I wasnt born yesterday. I can see it in your face. I know you want to." Randy said as he took a step toward Candice. "Really? Is that what you obviously think that I want? Because if you honestly think that then you have clearly misjudged me." Candice replied crossing her arms. "Oh. So if I were to blow on your good spot of your neck, you wouldnt be tempted to rip my clothes off?" Randy asked as he smirked at Candice. Candice was red hot. She couldnt answer that question, because if she said yes then he had won. But if she said no, he would blow on her neck which would drive Candice crazy, and she would litteraly tackle him on the ground and start to kiss him. Then he still would of won this round.

Candice then remembered back at her work office when he had her pinned up against the wall. _Thats it. All I have to do is not react. However, this is going to be difficult, because last time he had me pinned up against the wall of my office, and I couldnt do much. But this time, Im not, and basically I could just tackle him if he even dared try anything to please my body and myself. _Candice then began to move closer to Randy and whispered in his ear. "Try me." Candice whispered. Randy smiled at her as he looked at Candice's neck and began to blow on her good spot. Candice, trying her best no to react, failed at that attempt as Randy noticed her flinch at the feeling. Randy then stopped and looked at Candice. He smirked at her as he began to walk away. "You slick bastard!" Candice accidentally screamed out. Candice then covered her mouth as she seen Randy smirk at her once again. _Fine, he won this round. But I will get him back. _Candice stomped her way back to Ashley who was looking at her confused. "Come on." Candice said grabbing Ashley by her hand and dragged her all the way to her house.

Candice's home...

"We have to get him back! Im tired of letting this guy walk all over me!" Candice complained. "He's not really doing that. He's just doing it to make you more attracted to him." Maria said. "Yeah I know. But we have to get him back for what happened at the office." Candice replied. "Yeah. He clearly made a fool out of you Candy. So now, its your turn." Ashley smiled. "You got something on your mind?" Candice asked Ashley. "I'll be right back. Im going to find Mr. Anonymous. I'll call you when I find him." Ashley said walking out the door. "Okay, now she is definately up to something." Maria said pointing to where Ashley walked out. "Thats good." Candice said as she smiled.

_"Watch out Mr. Anonymous." Candice thought to herself. _

**Review. **


	9. Chopped and Screwed 101: Jack and Kelly

**Ashley's POV**

I walked into my favorite bar to have a couple of drinks and to see if I spotted Candice's mystery man. "Hey Ashe." I heard someone say. I turn around to see Barbie Blank smiling at me. "Kelly." I said as I took a sip of my beverage. "So, what do you think of Candice's mystery guy huh?" Kelly asked me. How did she know about that? I turned to where she was pointing to and there he was. "He's cute." I say to Kelly as she smiles at Candice's mystery guy. "Oh, seems like you like him too." I said. I know that Candice cannot stand Kelly, and Im not going to let her take Candice's guy. "Yeah. He's super sexy and cute too." Kelly says as she waves at him. I took another sip of my beverage. I have to think of something that way I can get her mind off Mr. Anonymous. "To be honest Kelly, I really dont think he is interested." I lied. "What makes you think that?" Kelly asked crossing her arms. "Well, I've been with him before, so I know him. And I really dont think he is interested." I lied again. Not being surprised, Kelly believed me so far, of course being as dumb as she is right now. "Keep going." Kelly said interested. "You know what they all say, when it comes to relationships with a guy. Guys always say that blonds are easy to take advantage of. Some people say it was a myth, but I think its true." I explained. Kelly gasped. "Has it happened to you before?" Kelly asked. "Yup. This guy, he cheated on me, and yet I still stayed with him. Can you believe that?" I asked.

Kelly gasped again. "Omigosh!" Kelly exclaimed. I got her right where I wanted her now. "Since you are a blonde, dont fall for it Kelly." I warned her. "I wont! I wont let you down Ashe!" Kelly said. "Hey you!" Kelly called grabbing Randy's attention. "You jerk! You wont get me!" Kelly exclaimed before running off. I held in my laugh and I smirked at Mr. Anonymous who was obviously looking confused at this moment. I turned to the bartender. "What just happened?" he asked me. "Chopped and Screwed 101." I said as I chuckled. I didnt know what came out of me when I made up that ridiculous lie, maybe I was just drunk. "Bottoms up!" I said as I drank the rest of my beverage. "Another dirty Martini please." I asked as the bartender handed me another. I digged in my pocket and left some cash on the counter for the bartender. I drank all of my beverage before tossing the glass aside and walking out of the bar at the same time. Maybe alcohol is the answer. I thought to myself.

Meanwhile...

No one's POV

"What is taking Ashley so long?" Candice asked. "I dont know. But she better hurry up if you want to get _him _back." Maria said. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Candice, thinking it was Ashley got up quickly to answer it only to find her ex-boyfriend standing on her front porch. "Jack? What do you want?" Candice asked angry at the sight of her ex-boyfriend. "Candice, I cant stop thinking about you. I_ need _you. I _love _you." Jack said. "Well she doesnt love you." Maria said appearing at beside Candice. "Maria, dont mean to be rude, but this is between Candice and I." Jack said. "The truth is..." Maria paused trying to come up with an idea. "She's getting engaged." Maria said smiling. Candice looked at her incredulously. "Really? With who?" Jack asked surprised. "With Anonymous." Maria said. Candice quickly turned away from the door and pounded her head on the wall. _Why am I friends with her? _Candice thought to herself. "Anonymous? His name is Anonymous?" Jack asked. "Oh no. See the groom is a surprise and he doesnt want anyone to know his name until the wedding day." Maria explained.

Jack frowned. "Candice is this true?" Jack asked. Candice wanted to say no, but if this was the only way to get Jack off her back, then she had no other choice. "Yes. Me and my fiance are happy together. He's smart, he's funny, and he's mature. So mature that he doesnt draw on his sneakers." Candice said eyeing Jack's sneakers which was drawn on. "Are you engaged to that guy in the office?" Jack asked as Candice realized Jack was refering to her mystery man that came by her office that time. "Oh no. See, he's the best man. We were just discussing the wedding plans." Candice said. "But arent you supposed to do that with your fiance?" Jack asked. "Well things have changed!" Maria exclaimed obviously being annoyed. "When is the wedding?" Jack asked. "What am I being interrogated now?" Candice asked. "You dont have to worry about it because you're not invited." Maria said sticking her tongue out at Jack. "Oh, well. Congratulations Candice." Jack said frowning.

Maria hid behind the door so she could hide her smirk. Maria then appeared at the front door again, and began to fake cry. "Yes. Congratulations Candy girl. You've grown up so fast!" Maria cried out hugging Candice. Candice looked at Jack and she could tell that he believed everything she told him. _He is so stupid. How could he believe such a thing? _Candice thought to herself. "Is your fiance around? I would like to congratulate him too." Jack said. "Oh yeah. He's here. I'll go get him for you." Maria said as she went upstairs. _What is she up to know? _Candice thought to herself. Maria then came downstairs and showed Candice a huge stuffed teddy bear. Candice covered her mouth. "Here he is!" Maria exclaimed as she threw the teddy bear at Jack, apparently catching him off guard, which gave enough time for Candice to close the door and lock it. Maria and Candice laughed as they heard Jack screaming and cursing.

"Come on Candice!" Maria said grabbing her hand and brought her upstairs to her bedroom window. Jack was seen bright red with embarrasment as he threw the teddy bear aside. He looked up and seen Candice and Maria laughing. "Hey Jack! Did you congratulate Candice's new hubby?" Maria asked still laughing. "Candice! This is not funny!" Jack screamed. "Yes it is!" Candice said laughing. "Well enough talk. Gotta go now!" Maria said. "Bye!" Maria and Candice said waving to Jack. Maria then shut the window as Maria and Candice continued to laugh. "Omigoodness! You should of seen his face Candice! He was like-" Maria then showed an enraged face which definately described Jack right at this moment. "Chopped and Screwed!" Candice said hi fiving Maria. After a few minutes of non-stop laughing, Candice's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Candice said into the phone. _"I seen him." _Ashley said through the phone. "Ashley? Are you drunk?" Candice asked as she heard her friend slurring her words. _"You're going to have to come get me. Cuz Im not going anywhere!" _Ashley said laughing.

Candice then hung up the phone. "That was Ashley. She said she seen _him_. And we have to go get her. She's drunk." Candice said as her and Maria grabbed their coats and went out to go get Ashley.

**Next chapter, Ashley's plan is going to be put in action. Review please! **


	10. Chopped and Screwed II: Say Aah!

**Candice's POV**

Maria and I quickly rushed down the street only to find Ashley on the ground with a cup in her hand. "Ash? What happened?" Maria asked as she helped her friend up to her feet. "Alchohol is what happened." Ashley slurred. "Where is he? Ash, can you remember where you seen him at?" I asked. "I maybe drunk, but...Im nooooooooottttttttt stuppiiiidddd." Ashley slurred as she laughed. Ashley tried her best to stand up on her two feet but obviously she was losing her balance as she fell backwards on me. Luckily I caught her, even after that smart remark she's lucky I didnt let her fall. But after all she's drunk so I just have to bare with it. "Follow me." Ashley now said as she slowly lead the way luckily not falling or even losing her balance. "He's right over there." Ashley pointed across the bar where Mr. Anonymous stood. My Mr. Anonymous and _not _Kelly's. "Hey Bartender! Hit me and some of my girlfriends with some more shots! Put it on my tab!" Ashley then basically fainted as she managed to make it to a table.

"So, Candy girl. You wanna get mystery man back eh?" Ashley asked as she hiccuped. "Yeah I-" I was cut off as Ash put her finger to my lips. "Shhhh! Let me let you in on a secret." Ashley said as she drunkly move closed to my ear. "Let the alchohol do the talking." Ashley said handing me a glass full of a dirty martini. I guess this is part of her plan? Why not? I lift the glass to my lips and with a leer I drunk it all. Ash then took another glass and brought it over to me as I took another drank. One drink, after another, and another, and another. Soon, I was dazed and confused. My vision was a blur, and when I began to talk my words began to slur. It was clear then that I was indeed drunk. "Ri-Ri, get her up." Ashley commanded as Maria stood me up. "I would do this but I just feel kind of-wooooo you know what I mean." Ashley said taking another drink. "Get her over to her mystery boo." Ashley said as Maria led me torward Mr. Anonymous. "Hey Candy girl." That voice, even drunk I still knew it was him.

**Randy's POV**

I oddly observed Candice as she kind of looked, well, I guess by the sudden strong smell of liquor, I inferred that Candice was drunk. This is going to be fun. "Hey...You." Candice said as she put both of her hands on my face and slid them down to my chest. Candice giggled. "You know what. I give up. Youuuu winnnnn." Candice giggled again. Well I know, thank you very much. Dont I always win? "I need you now. You are sooo..." Candice then started to hug me as I discovered that she was sniffing me. "Mmmm you smell good." Candice giggled. As much as I wanted to push her away, I didnt. I was enjoying the sudden attention I was getting from Candice. Candice then started to kiss my neck and I bit my lip to bite back my moans. You never know I mean, Candice could be faking that she's drunk. And hearing me moan and the kisses she's giving me will just give her the satisfaction of her now being the winner. Nice try Candice.

After that, she stopped. She snuggled really close to me for warmth. This is nice. Her and I snuggling up with each other at the bar. Hmph. The bar. Everyone around me was watching us, and oddly observing us. I kissed her neck as I took in the smell of her perfume. Mmm she smells delicious, smells like strawberries. Just when I was about to give her another kiss, she pulls away. "Candice, what's up?" I asked her as I turned only to see her finish off my drink. _My _drink. That _I _was supposed to pay for. And _I _never had a drink of it! And _she _drank it all! I cant believe this. She just basically screwed me! "That'll be sixty bucks." Candice points to me as her red head friend quickly pulls her away. "Now you officially been chopped and screwed my friend." Maria tells me. "Hey gorgeous." someone says from behind me. I turn around and I see that punk girl, Ashley, I think thats her name. "Say Aah!" Ashley says to me as she poured a dirty martini on me...actually my face! Everyone laughed as Ashley, Maria, and Candice made their way out the door.

I was furious, I was angry. I cant believe this happened. Despite my anger, I smirked at Candice, as my smirk suddenly turned into a geunine smile. _I will get her back. _Suddenly, I started to feel kind of turned on about how Candice kind of played me. This feeling then started to drive me completely nuts. So nuts that it came to one conclusion..._I want her. I need her. I want Candice Michelle! _


	11. Welcome to The Inferno

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. The sequel is where things start to heat up a bit. **

Candice walked in her work office with a hangover. Obviously, getting drunk was not on Candice's mind when she walked in her office. "Thats what I get for drinking too much." Candice shook her head. It was the only way to get her mystery man back, well, according to Ashley. There could've been many of ways to get him back but she had to go along with Ashley who had the one answer to every problem. Alcohol. She sat down at her office and turned on the radio where a song called "Blame it" was on. _Yeah thats right Jamie. Blame it on the alcohol. _Candice shook her head. "I am never getting drunk again." Candice murmured. After a few minutes of just sitting at her desk, doing nothing but staring off into space, Candice started to work on her column.

_What is Love?_

_Love is a beautiful thing. You cant buy it with just a dozen roses, a stuffed yet cute teddy bear or just money. _

_Love is a nice walk in the park, holding hands with your lover. Laughing at his or her jokes. _

_Love is a midnight picnic with the stars above you and the moonlight shining showing its natural beauty. _

_Love is an emotional roller coaster ride and you have to prepare on whats to come and what you'll expect. _

_Love makes you cry, makes you happy, it makes you warm inside. _

_It feels like joy, it feels like pain. Feels like sunshine, feels like rain. _

_Love is an excuse for dying, and a reason to live. _

_And that my friends is what love really is. _

And with that being written, Candice put her pen down and re-read it. _Wow. Not bad for a person who has a hangover. _Candice smiled to herself at a job well done. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Candice said not even bothering taking her eyes of the screen of her computer. "Candice." Candice reconginized that voice immediately. "Im not in the mood Jack." Candice shook her head as she began to type on what she just wrote. "Just here me out okay?" Jack asked nicely. Candice stopped looking at the computer and brought her attention toward her ex-boyfriend. "I am really sorry for the way I acted. I really care about you Candice...I-I love you. And if you just give me one more chance, I'll try and break this cycle you referred our relationship to." Jack explained. Candice thought about it for a moment. "I dont know." Candice shrugged her shoulders. "Please, Candice. Just give me one more chance." Jack begged her with pleading eyes. _Wow. Jack most really care alot about me. _

Candice thought about it for a long moment. "You'll have to promise me something first." Candice told him as she grabbed hold of his hand. "You have to promise me that you are a mature, nice, young man. I want you to love me, care for me, and not hurt me. I've been hurt too many times in this relationship Jack. And if you mess up Im not going to give you any more chances. You understand?" Candice asked him. "Understood." Jack told her. "Promise me that you'll change. If that happens, then there might be a future for us after all. I dont know what it holds for us but if you are willing to try then..." Candice took a deep breath as her mystery man came into play. "Fine." Candice simply said. "Thank you. Candice you have my word." Jack told her as he leaned and kissed Candice. The kiss was full of real emotion and love for Candice. This should be a nice start on Jack and Candice's relationship.

"Kissing on a job, thats not good Candy girl." A voice interrupted the two of them as they both broke apart and turned to see Randy. Candice was red as an apple and Jack glared at Randy. "Candice, I have something to tell you." Stephanie said entering the room. "What is it Steph?" Candice asked her boss. "Remember your supervisor, Glenn Jacobs?" Stephanie asked. "That big scary man that creeped me out everytime I see him." Candice stated. "Yes. Well, he quit today. Apparently he couldnt take this job anymore." Stephanie simply said. "Aww, so who's my new supervisor then?" Candice asked. "Funny you should ask that question." Stephanie said turning to Randy. "Candice, meet Randy Orton. You're new boss." Stephanie said introducing the two of them. Candice's mouth dropped in a little O, she couldnt believe what she just heard.

Randy stepped toward Candice's desk and stuck his hand out. "Hello, Candice Michelle. Its _very _nice to meet you." Randy said as Candice shook his hand. "I should be going now. I'll see you later Candice." Jack quickly went off the door avoiding to make Candice lose her job in front of her new boss. "Okay. Its go time people!" Stephaine clapped her hands dramatically and took off down the hall of her work building. Randy leaned over and whispered this in Candice's ear:

"Welcome to the Inferno."

**The sequel will be posted soon, hopefully. So give me your thoughts on this chapter. Candice finally knows Randy's name, Jack and Candice are back together, Randy wants Candice and is now Candice's new boss. **

**The sequel is called: Strangers 2: The Inferno so be sure to keep your eyes out for the sequel! **

**xxDeuces  
**


End file.
